Eatle
Eatle '''is the Chronotrix's sample of an Oryctini from the planet Coleop Terra. Appearance In '''Cosmic Destruction '''and '''Ultimate Alien, Eatle was a 10-foot-tall robotic, humanoid-insect alien with some shark-like characteristics as well. He was dark blue, almost purple, and light blue in color. He had a long horn on the top of his head connected to a shorter protrusion on the back of his head and a large mouth that spread over part of his chest. He also had a silver belt, matching wristbands, oval-shaped eyes, and the inside of his mouth was green. In Omniverse, Eatle's upper lip is completely covered by his lower lip, which now has different teeth. He now has a blue tongue and his horn now has forks at the top, causing it to resemble that of a Japanese rhinoceros beetle. He now has two toes on his feet, and spikes on his arms and the backs of his legs, as well as two longer ones on either side of his mouth. His blue has switched to gray, and he has green clothing all over his torso, as well as a dark green, almost black shell on his back and armor of the same color. In Heroes Rise, '''Eatle now looks the same as he did in Cosmic Destruction and Ultimate Alien, except that his belt and wristbands are dark green, he is shorter, and his mouth now moves slightly when he speaks. The Cosmatrix/Ultimatrix/Omnitrix/Chronotrix symbol is on his chest. Powers/Abilities Similar to Upchuck, Eatle has the ability to eat materials and then convert their matter into energy to shoot a green laser beam out of the slot on his horn. The beam is powerful enough to cut a floating mountain of Ledgerdomain in half and even hold down Vilgax. In addition to shooting lasers, Eatle's horn can also be used as a very effective battering ram, as shown during his fight with Vilgax. Eatle has enhanced durability, as seen during his battles with Ramses Rockout and Carl Nesmith, where he was able to withstand Carl's glove's laser, which was able to injure a Chronosapien and kill a human with a single shot. Eatle has enhanced strength, as he was able to crush Carl's glove. Eatle has sharp claws that can help him climb up walls, as shown when he clambered up Charmcaster's machine. As of Heroes Rise, Eatle can rotate his head 360 degrees, as well as alter his height from his new-standard 6'2 to up to 11 feet tall. Eatle's horn has vibration sensors for when an enemy is trying to sneak up on him. Eatle can branch off his laser blasts in numerous different directions if need be. Weaknesses Eatle had a blind spot due to his eye placement, making him easy to sneak up on. He lacks this weakness in '''Omniverse, however, as his eyes are farther apart, and he can rotate his head around freely in Heroes Rise. History Cosmic Destruction * Eatle debuted in A Night to December, where he defeated Hot Strong * In Albeit, a Hero Eatle defeated the Robo-MJ * In Once a Mermaid, Eatle destroyed the Mermifier ray * In Hence, Vilgax, Eatle was defeated by Vilgax * In Domeblasted, Eatle saved the people in the Hungerdome * In Eye of the Tiger, Eatle battled the Tigerwraith * In The Revolting Revenge of Ramses Rockout, Eatle battled Major Rockout and saved his friends * In Countdown to Destruction Part 2, Eatle battled Cosmic Destruction Way Big Ultimate Alien * Eatle returned in Albedo, where he battled Albedo's drones * In Two MJ's, No Waiting, Eatle battled Eon * In Predatory Instincts Part 2, Eatle battled Kyle * In Enter the Rooters, Eatle was defeated by Root Rooter * In Girl Trouble, Eatle battled Kandee * In Save the Last Dance, Eatle distracted Major Rockout * In Basic Training, Eatle defeated Trumbipulor * In Primus, Eatle knocked Vilgax into the Codon Stream * In Let There Be Light Part 2, Eatle battled Dr. Viktor * In The Ultimate Enemy Part 1, Eatle battled Vilgax Omniverse * Eatle returned in Hot Stretch, where he chased Ester * In Separation Anxiety, Eatle battled Psyphon * In Rules of Engagement, Eatle battled Looma * In Store 23, Eatle defeated Liam, showed himself off to MJ 23, and defeated Azmuth 23 * In Return to Forever, Eatle failed to break out of the containment sphere * In OTTO Motives, Eatle battled the Violet Offenders and OTTO * In Charmed, I'm Sure, Eatle battled Anur-Mirrored Eatle and Charmcaster * In Battle into Darkness Part 1, Eatle defeated Crujo * In Rook for the Rooters, Eatle confronted Kwark * In Hail to the Chef, Eatle battled Master Lions * In Return of Weapon XI, Eatle defeated Master Lions and Patalladay * In Comrades in Arms Part 2, Eatle and Rook broke into Ultimate Fistrick's hideout * In Fight of the Legends Part 2, Eatle attempted to start a charge against Malware and Vilgax but almost immediately fainted Heroes Rise * Eatle returned in Fight at the Museum, where he defeated Exo-Skull * In ChronoSpanner, Eatle destroyed some Clockwork Ninjas * In The Flaurona Queen, Eatle battled Queen Meghan * In Mr. Nelson's Fancy New Apartment, Eatle defeated Darkstar * In Let's Do the Time War Again, Eatle got locked in a time loop * In Third Time's A Charm, Eatle battled Charmcaster * In Planet of the Turtleoids, Eatle battled Kerma * In Return to Store 23, Eatle battled King Kalaminde * In Perplexahedron, Eatle blew apart some panels in the Perplexahedron * In Catch a Falling Star Part 1, Eatle defeated Carl Nesmith * In Just Call Me MJ, Eatle battled Kwark and Servantis * In Floodrush From L.A. Part 2, Eatle barricaded the door to the storm cellar * In Love, Mechamorph Style, Eatle was defeated by Retaliator Appearances Cosmic Destruction Season 4 * A Night to December (debut) Season 7 * Albeit, a Hero Season 9 * Once a Mermaid * Hence, Vilgax Season 10 * Domeblasted Season 27 * Eye of the Tiger * The Revolting Revenge of Ramses Rockout (x2) * Countdown to Destruction Part 2 Ultimate Alien Season 1 * Albedo (first re-appearance) Season 2 * Two MJ's, No Waiting * Predatory Instincts Part 2 Season 3 * Enter the Rooters * Girl Trouble * Save the Last Dance * Basic Training Season 4 * Primus * Let There Be Light Part 2 * The Ultimate Enemy Part 1 Omniverse Season 1 * Hot Stretch Season 2 * Separation Anxiety Season 3 * Rules of Engagement * Store 23 (x3; second time cameo) Season 4 * Return to Forever (cameo) * OTTO Motives Season 5 * Charmed, I'm Sure Season 6 * Battle into Darkness Part 1 * Rook for the Rooters * Hail to the Chef * Return of Weapon XI Season 8 * Comrades in Arms Part 2 (cameo) * Fight of the Legends Part 2 Heroes Rise Season 1 * Fight at the Museum (first re-appearance) * ChronoSpanner * The Flaurona Queen Season 2 * Mr. Nelson's Fancy New Apartment Season 3 * Let's Do the Time War Again * Third Time's A Charm * Planet of the Turtleoids * Return to Store 23 * Perplexahedron * Catch a Falling Star Part 1 * Just Call Me MJ Season 4 * Floodrush From L.A. Part 2 * Love, Mechamorph Style Season 5 * The Ballad of Becky Botsford